Will Wonders Never Cease
by Gillian Leigh
Summary: Post-Existence. (In this one, Mulder didn't leave.) In the swarm of congratulatory gifts and cards, one postmarked 'Hollywood' sticks out.


Title: Will Wonders Never Cease

Author: Gillian Leigh

Summary: Wrote it on a whim. Watching "Hollywood A.D." on DVD for the umpteenth time made me wonder what happened to our good friend Wayne Federman. In the swarm of congratulatory cards and gifts, a particular one postmarked "Hollywood" sticks out. Short, fluffy, shippy... well, duh. 

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Got it? Good, now let's move on.

~X~

Scully stood in her kitchen, making lunch for herself and Mulder, while two week old William slept in his crib. Mulder came through the door with her mail in his hands, and she laughed out loud at the sight of it. There was a stack of cards at least six inches tall in his hands, and he had a shopping bag full of packages that had been sent to her. 

"That's not even all of it," he said, setting it down on her coffee table. "There's one that was too big for me to carry with all those others. I'll pick it up later." He paused, and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Next time we have a baby, we tell *no one*." She raised her eyebrow. 

"Next time?" He grinned, and bent down, capturing his lips in her own. He loved the fact that his kiss made her body shudder, and he picked her up, and set her down on her kitchen counter. When he began toying with her shirt, she pulled back, and sighed. 

"Four more weeks," she said. "You know that." He pouted. 

"I know." Scully smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Now, why don't you go pick up that other package?" He sighed in feigned exasperation, and said, 

"Fine. Fine. *Fine*." He kissed her one last time, and walked out the door, returning a few minutes later with a gigantic box. He set it in the middle of her living room floor, and said, 

"Scully, this one's postmarked 'Hollywood'. Do you have family in Hollywood?" She tilted her head to one side, and said, 

"No. Bill and Charlie live in San Antonio. Let's see who it's from." Mulder tore open the box, and Scully knelt down beside him, pushing her hair behind her ears. Whatever was inside the box was wrapped in bubble wrap. Scully looked at Mulder, her eyes shining like those of a child on Christmas morning, and he nodded, before the two ravenously tore at the bubble wrap. Mulder set the chair on the floor and opened it. The director -style canvas chair was child-sized, and on the back it said, "William F. Mulder". Scully smiled and touched canvas seat of the chair, and the polished wood of its legs. Wondering who the hell would send them a director's chair for their newborn son, Scully examined the box again, and found a blue envelope inside, which contained a card.

She picked up the card, which said 'Agents Scully and Mulder' , on the envelope. Scully opened it, and read what was written inside the standard congratulatory card. 

" 'Mulder and Scully, Congratulations on your "co-production". Best of luck, come see me sometime, and I hope you like what I got the little tyke.'" She paused, and grinned at Mulder. " 'So you're nothing more than partners? Really now...'" Scully was trying hard not to laugh, and had to take a moment to regain her composure before concluding, "'Wishing you the best- Wayne "Slash" Federman.'"

"Skinman must've told him," he said, shaking his head. "I remember that on the first day he spent with us, he bugged me for a half an hour about whether or not you were more than my partner. At the premiere he asked me again, and I still insisted that we weren't." She smiled. 

"I wonder if he was upset when he found out you lied to him? And, now that we look back on it, I was about two weeks pregnant at the time," she added. He kissed her forehead, and laughed. She sighed, and he said, 

"Wayne Federman." Scully turned to grin at him, and glanced over the card again, shaking her head as she laughed. "Will wonders never cease..."

Author's Notes: Reviews are golden! And feedback is...better than golden! (xxilovedavidduchovnyxx@yahoo.com) Hit the button and give me something to come home to! :o)


End file.
